Tiny England
by CoffeeAndCake
Summary: You find a tiny 6cm tall England on your driveway, all beaten up and scared. So you help him out.
1. Chapter 1

I lumbered up the drive, school bag clumping against my side, hair swaying. I couldn't wait to get in my damn house. Homework? Forget about it! I'd leave it last minute Sunday and sit around for hours on end, probably watching anime. Because being a lazy douche was the most attractive way to spend a weekend, period. Eager to carry this out, I sped up, pulling all my weight into my wal-

"Oh god no! No STOP!" A high pitched scream rang in my ears, freezing my foot in mid air. I gently placed it back down and rotated my head around, scanning my surroundings. But there wasn't anyone nearby that could have made the noise, absolutely nothing. Baffled, I turned round to continue walking – and saw him. A tiny man the size of my thumb, lying crumpled on the driveway. Great. Just brilliant, I was going mad. I knelt down to investigate my mistake, probably a ripped leaf or a dead insect. But my reasonable state of mind was thwarted when he leapt up and began to run with an exhausted gait, looking back at me to reveal pure fear lurking in the whites of his eyes. Wait, I wanted to stammer, but I just – nothing would come out! I was taking in everything at a lagging speed, amazed by what I was seeing. The man was gaining ground fairly fast for someone who looked so small and tired; I couldn't let him run away without explaining I meant no harm! So I reached out with my fingers stretched, as slowly and as un-threateningly possible, in order to pick him up. Each finger wrapped around my new "captive's" torso. He yelped and squirmed madly, hands hardly able to fit around my fingers as he tried to push his body out of my grasp. The muscles in his appendages twitched and trembled uncontrollably; terror pulsing through them. He felt so _cold_. As I drew him towards my face, I began to see features resembling England from - from Hetalia! Cropped golden hair, Jade eyes, and caterpillar eyebrows. As strange as everything was, it was impossible to deny what I was seeing. The feeling of his suit under my fingers was definitely real.

"P-please don't hurt m-m-me!" He pleaded in his cute English accent. My eyes softened with concern and pity. England's hair was knotted, his face smothered with streaks of mud. His green military uniform was darkened from being damp and I could feel his chest heaving rapidly at his panic of his situation. I was so stupid! Why had I just grabbed him like that? I couldn't bear seeing my favourite character in this saddened state.

"E-England, don't panic. You're going to be fine," I stammered in a husky tone, trying to sound comforting." I just want to help you. I'm so sorry about almost stepping on you, it won't happen again. I just didn't see you." Sure enough, his squirming stopped, although I could still feel fear radiate from his body.

"R-really?" he murmured. I nodded sincerely, my lips tugged upwards by how relived his eyes were. "Then c-can you get me inside, I'm bloody f-f-freezing." I looked at the frost coated ground and realised fear may not be the only reason he was shaking. How long had he been out there? No, how did he get here!? I could go on and on with my questions, but they wouldn't help. What would help was warming and cleaning poor England. Slowly, like a foal standing for the first time, I unfolded my knees and stood upright. England looked down at the ground and I could see a dizzying new sense of fear take hold of him, his face paling.

"Am I holding you tightly enough or too tightly?" I asked.

"Tighter." He responded in a queasy voice, not taking his eyes off the ground. I strengthened my grip on his body slightly and placed another hand underneath him for support.

"You know, it'd help you if you didn't look at the floor." I suggested.

"Y-Yes." England replied, staring straight ahead instead, his trembling subsiding slightly. He seemed almost disconnected from me, avoiding my eyes.

I began to walk towards the house as slowly as possible. Despite not wanting to be threatening, I couldn't help but stare at England. It was an unreal feeling, cradling a tiny person in one hand, like a living doll. I had to keep looking at him just to check that my situation was indeed real. It was evidently a million times stranger for him though, not to mention scary. Finding yourself in an unfamiliar place which is freezing, being almost trodden on and then snatched up by a giant? Not exactly a good day on your part.

I unlocked the door and kicked it open, making it splutter indignantly. I felt England tense up even more at this, and had a big realization. The entire way I behaved would have to change in order to make him more comfortable. No more thudding round the house and screeching the lyrics to my favourite songs, despite how much I may miss doing so. The door opened to reveal an extremely messy house. My parents were gone for two weeks and I wasn't particularly clean- there had been many horror-movie-and-junk-food type nights. It looked like I was off to a bad start already. England scanned the house with his Emerald eyes, but his exact thoughts were impossible to read.

He gave a slight smile "Like to see you have good taste in TV judging by the the doctor who boxsets."

I grinned back, relieved to see he'd calm down slightly "Yeah, Doctor who is by far one off the best tv series."

There was a pause.

"I'm curious. How did you know who I am?" England asked.

"O-oh." I said, suddenly flustered "Well you – I mean you're England, everyone knows you."

He looked up at me, probing me for extra details that I couldn't give. I wasn't exactly lying, plenty of people watched Hetalia. But how was I supposed to tell him he's nothing but a fictional character in my world? His most embarrassing moments were on the show which had made him famous! I decided to just avoid talking until he was in a proper state of mind. Then I'd have to tell him. He was a _person_, with a right to know what I knew. Even if it would hurt him. I wandered into the kitchen, still walking extremely slowly and as lightly as possible.

Before I told him about Hetalia, something equally as awkward would have to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we in here?" England asked as I gently placed my hand onto the kitchen counter. He slid of my hand, probably relieved to be out of my grasp. I grabbed my sandwich box from the cupboard and began to fill it with hot water "You need a bath, and your clothes are all dirty. I'll fill an old sandwich box with warm water. As degrading as that is, it's the only way. I'll spill a little conditioner and shampoo next to the box for you to use. Now here comes the awkward part, I need to wash your clothes so, I guess you'll need to... to well, start getting changed so I can wash your clothes.

"I will do no such thing!" England exclaimed, folding his arms. "First I have to bathe in a sandwich box, which I'll tolerate, but my body is private."

"How else can I wash your clothes?" I whined, sliding the sandwich box onto the counter, water sloshing over the sides slightly. "It's not _that_ bad, I'll look away as much as I can."

"Fine." He grumbled in response, his cheeks flushing red.

"Look, get changed now whilst I go get the conditioner. That way, you'll be in the bath when I come back so I won't see much."

I came back with my eyes averted; only seeing England in my peripheral vision. A scarlet shade began to flush across his face again. Struggling to avoid looking at him and spill the hair products onto the counter at the same time, I ended up spurting shampoo all over the floor. It'd have to get cleaned up later. I hurried of into the bathroom again, snatching his clothes on the way out.

I returned with the tiny green fabric crumpled but fresh and clean in my palm, along with a flannel for England to use as a towel. As I walked in I saw Arthur who avoided my gaze, crossing his legs in the sandwich box, droplets of water falling from his hair. The redness of his face was now at the point of being the same shade as his lips. I left the clothes along with the flannel on the counter and said

"Call me when you're changed."

I flicked the kettle on as I walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. Thank god that awkwardness was over. But now it was time to get cracking. I made mental list of objectives to complete in my head.

Find something for England to drink and eat out of.

Find something for him to sleep on tonight.

Break it to him about being a fictional character in my world.

Talk to him about how he had wound up tiny and in my house, what to do about new clothes, e.c.t.

It was a lot to get done, so I got to work strait away. I peered into my mum's room. Her thimble would make a goodish cup, still quite big but probably the best I could do. Now that left a plate... I'd check the kitchen once England had finished dressing. Maybe a bottle cap would do? As for a knife and fork... well I'd just have to look into that tomorrow.

Something for him to sleep on would be relatively easy. I folded up a clean sock, and draped an old tiny cloth over it. It wouldn't be the most comfortable bed but I could find something better later. Or he could just sleep on one of the spare beds, whatever he'd prefer. I began to head back to the kitchen; half convinced I'd only see a water filled sandwich box and begin to question my sanity. My knuckles grazed the door

"Hey England, can- I mean is it ok if I come in?"

"Yeah." He called in reply.

I slipped inside and trotted over to the kettle, with England on standing on the counter, staring up at me. It was difficult to fill the thimble without scalding myself, but I managed to make his tea.

"Hey – I kinda need to move you to get you to the living room, so uh, you're gonna have to to climb on my palm again. "

I lowered my palm and watched him take a deep breath as he clambered on.

I cleared my throat as I tried to strike up a conversation

"I sorted a bed and everything for you... and I'll make some dinner. Something British, per say fish and chips? Well, fish and fries seeing as America doesn't make thick chips like the English do."

"Yes, I think I'd like that." England smiled in reply.

Relief flooded me for a moment that he didn't look on edge at all any more. Good, it would be horrible if he was afraid of me. I wouldn't really blame him though. It must've been so strange to be at the size he was. Things that used to be pathetically small compared to him now dwarfed him in comparison. In fact, I was panicking at his size myself. I'm a big over thinker, so everything was rolling around in my head. I was going to have to help him do the simplest things. How would he cope when I was at school? What was I going to do about him going to the toilet? What if I accidentally squashed him? What about my cat? What about my _parents_!? Talking about all this and fixing it would be _so_ awkward, not to mention difficult.

I let England down onto the coffee table, placing the thimble full off tea next to him.

"I'll be back soon, sorry to serve you tea in something so big but it's the best I could do. Want me to bring anything?"

England shook his head, so I returned to the kitchen. I slapped some frozen food in the oven and cleaned up the shampoo. Then I headed back into the living room, trying to script what I was going to say in my head. As I settled onto the sofa, I could see how England was struggling to cope drinking tea out of something bucket sized.

"S- so. Um, I want to ask you how you got here, but first, I have something to break to you and I don't think you'll really like it. It's going to be really jarring, but just try to bear with me, okay?"

England abandoned his thimble and he walked over to the end of the table. His sharp eyes focused on mine, slight nerves lurking behind them.

"Okay."

I cleared my throat "You're a fictional character in my world. You're part of a Japanese anime called Hetalia, meaning war Italy. It focuses around the axis but it has you in it too."

England looked slightly stunned for a couple seconds, not sure what to reply with.

"O-okay, um, are you- I mean do you like the show. Are you, a fan?"

A slight red flushed over my face. "Y-Yeah. But I wouldn't have gotten into it if I knew you were real."

"S-so, you know all about me?"

I cringed slightly. "Yes."

England took a deep breath. "Is it- I mean what is the show like?"

"Oh, Jeez. It's pretty insane the first time you see it. Very fast paced and it focuses around humour. I-I'm afraid that means you have a lot of- embarrassing moments up there. "

I saw Arthur's eyes fill with dread. "Oh god. S-so my whole life has been documented."

"W-well I wouldn't say all. But a lot of it, yes."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Can I see this show?"

"Are you sure-"

"Yes."

I slid over to the cabinet and pulled out my box set off Hetalia the complete series. As soon as England saw the cover he looked horrified. It had The axis and him all lifting Italy in the air. In my head I was just counting my blessings that at least I didn't have to show him an EnglandxReader fan fiction. I slotted the season 1 disc into the DVD player. We got through five random episodes. England said absolutely nothing, although he was flushed red the whole time.

Finally, as the credits with Italy singing rolled by, Arthur said "How popular is this show." In a voice that sounded like grim death.

"Oh- well It's, It's pretty popular, one off the more well known animes. It shows up at conventions quite a lot. I know it must be awful. But hey- you gotta think positive! I mean, it's embarrassing and everything, yeah. But you're loved by people the world over. You're probably the most popular character from the show. And you've inspired so much art."

England considered this for a moment, still unimpressed, and grumbled in reply"I'd still rather my life wasn't some cutesy anime, but at least that's some constellation. Say – won't the fish and chips be done now?"

"Oh my god I totally forgot! Lemme go grab them out of the oven!" I dashed off into the kitchen.

I trotted back into the living room with England's plate – or rather, bottle cap of food on the edge of my own plate. The food was a bit toasty at the edges but at least it wasn't full blown burnt. I placed it in front of him on the table, and saw that it was again a little too big for him. Regardless, he began to tuck in.

"Don't you have something I could use as a knife and a fork?"

Oh crap, I thought. I was hoping he wouldn't ask because I had no idea about cutlery. "Um – ahah, well I guess there's a cocktail stick maybe? Ah, I'm really sorry but I don't think I have anything for you to use."

Arthur let out a heavy sigh and munched on a piece of fish "At least you got a plate."

I decided to change the topic. "Yeah. So, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you get here?"

England gritted his teeth "It's the bloody frogs fault."

I gave him a questioning look and waited for a response.

"I was working on a very difficult and dangerous spell." England began "But I still had everything in control. And of course that twat has to come barging into my house even though two hours ago I specifically told him _not _to disturb me. Seeing as I was startled by him the spell went awry then – I woke up here."

I swallowed "Oh man, that's terrible. Do you think you'll able to get home again?"

"That's the worst part." England moaned "I have no idea. Maybe, maybe not. I'll work on a spell tomorrow."


End file.
